En respuesta del llamado
by mikathevampire
Summary: Bella Swan a perdido a sus padres, Edward acaba de mudarse, ¿qué pasará cuando una visité al cementerio cambie su vida por completo? ¿Podrá ser feliz después de haber hecho una promesa que la marcará para siempre?
1. prefacio

**Mmm los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie meyer a mi soo me pertenece la narración xD! Espero q les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Después de muchos meses me encontraba sentada en la misma banca donde todo comenzó no sé porque pero algo me decía que es necesario que les cuente mi historia aun tengo recelo de contársela pero deben prometer que van a guardar el secreto.

MI nombre es Isabella Swan y todo comienza aquí en esta misma banca.

_Me encontraba sentada como otros días en mi banca favorita, cuando un chico era la primera vez que lo veía se sentó a mi costado, miré a otro lado mientras de reojo lo veía a él, era alto, cabello broncinaceo, no le llegue a ver los ojos, pero por lo que se notaba que era el clásico rompecorazones, suspiré y miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche tan rápido se me pasaba el tiempo, cogí mis cosas-una mochila y un cuaderno, y me fui. Todo el camino no paraba de pensar en el algo me decía que necesitaba mi ayuda, camine hasta llegar a mi casa, entre y como siempre no había nadie, extrañaba los días en que mi padre estaba ahí pero ya hacía tres meses desde su muerte, pasé la sala y me fui a la cocina, me acerque a la refrigeradora y saque la pizza de la mañana que había quedado la puse en el horno microondas y mientras esperaba no podía sacarme de la cabeza a ese chico, el sonido del microondas me saco de los pensamientos y me dispuse a comer, terminé y lavé el plato, subi a mi cuarto y me metí al cuarto de baño, me metí a bañarme pues necesitaba relajarme mañana comenzaban mis clases en la secundaria de forks ya solo faltaría un año y me graduaría eso era lo único que me contentaba, salí de la bañera envuelta con una toalla, cogí mi bata que constaba de un camisón q me queda a medio muslo y unas bragas, salí del baño y me metí a la cama después de secarme bien el cabello, y caí en los brazos de Morfeo._

_A la mañana siguiente me levante feliz, como nunca, me dispuse a alistarme para ir a la secundaria, me vestí con unos jeans, un polo de tiras negro y unas zapatillas, cogí mi casaca y baje las escaleras, entré a la cocina y cogí de la refrigeradora un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas comí rápido, cogí la misma mochila de ayer y el mismo cuaderno y salí, al salir vi mi hermoso auto nuevo –mi pick up había muerto casi al mismo tiempo que mi papa- ahora era un hermoso Toyota corolla de color negro, me subí arranque el auto, puse a Debussy y emprendí al camino a la secundaria de Forks._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esperó que os haya gustado después de tiempo vuelvo a escribir este fic va a ser pequeño xD! Y pues espero que me dejen reviews xD! Uds. Me inspiran y como me ha regresado al inspiración decidí escribir algo q tal esta les gusto les decepciono díganme x favor… <em>**

**_Atte:_**

**_Mikathevampire me encuentra en el face como Mei-chan annie xD! Tal y kmo esta en fin los quiero xD _**


	2. una nueva amistad

**Bueno aquí un nuevo cap espero que os guste xD!.**

**CAP I: Nueva amistad **

_Llegue a la secundaria en cosa de minutos, me baje y noté como todos se saludaban, seguí caminando y miré mi horario, me di cuenta que me tocaba algebra la primera hora en el edificio 5 así que emprendí mi rumbo ahí con el horario en la mano, una vez ingrese al edificio me di cuenta que no sabía todavía el numero del salón así que volví a ver mi horario y según parecía era el aula 256 A, así que me dispuse a buscarlo por todo el corredor, hasta que al final del corredor había una puerta con el numero, la abrí y todavía no había nadie, me senté al fondo, ya que no me gustaba estaba estar a la vista de todos y me dispuse a abrir mi libro de algebra, y comencé a resolver ejercicios, sé que es irónico que lo odie pero si eres buena en algo hazlo, al poco tiempo oí que una silla se movía y me voltee a ver quién era, era él, aquel chico que había visto en el parque, me giré y seguí en lo mío, hasta que.._

_-eh! Hola, disculpa la interrupción-dijo el_

_-hola!-dije lo mas cortante posible_

_-Esto…soy nuevo y quería saber…si me podías decir algo sobre las clases-me observó unos breves minutos- ya sabes ayudarme a informarme-me dijo _

_Lo miré por un segundó breve y hable-mmmmm….esto…. Si claro que te ayudo…-corte de pronto porque no sabía su nombre._

_-Edward-me dijo sonriendo-¿y tú eres..?-_

_-Bella Swan-hable tratando de sonreír_

_-Bien, Bella gracias por brindarme esta ayuda-dijo sonriendo_

_Yo asentí mientras miraba de soslayo el salón que había estado llenándose mientras hablábamos, un segundo después entró el profesor, hizo callar a los alumnos._

_-Chicos, para los que ya me conocen saquen sus cuadernos-y la gran mayoría lo hizo-y para los que no me conocen todavía, soy el profesor Esteban Lughtembon-habló-soy un profesor estricto, así que nada de papelitos, ni cosas por el estilo, ENTENDIERON-remarco cada letra y luego se volteo al pizarrón, escribió unas fórmulas y se giró-A por cierto, todos los nuevos, los quiero aquí adelante- Edward se levanto, igual que otros dos chicos, caminaron hacia donde estaba el profesor, este los miró y asintió-bien, digan sus nombre completos, apellidos, edad y de donde vienen-dijo_

_No me fije en sus presentaciones hasta q escuche al último…_

_-Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dijo, hubo algo en el apellido que me sonó familiar pero no le tome importancia-vengo de Alaska y tengo 17 años-hablo, lo iré por un segundo y me di cuenta de su color de ojos, eran un verde esmeralda que en un segundo me cautivó, moví mi cabeza y me concentré en ver la pizarra, copie los ejercicios y me dispuse a hacerlos, escuche murmullos por todos lados, y yo ya iba por el cuarto ejercicio-estaban fáciles-cuando escuche como se movía la silla, seguí mis ejercicios sin hablar con Edward, hasta que llegue al octavo ejercicio, cuando me di cuenta que había una falla._

_-Profesor-llamé, vi como todos giraban a verme, el profesor inmediatamente se acerco-hay una equivocación en el ejercicio 8-le dije decididamente._

_-Eso no puede ser-me dijo _

_-Créame hay un error-hable otra vez_

_El profesor miró la pizarra_

_-Profesor, ella tiene razón-hablo Edward, con una voz aterciopelada que me hizo mirarlo, el profesor nos miró y camino a la pizarra se puso a resolverlo y se dio cuenta que no salía._

_-Chicos-llamó-en vista que el ejercicio 8 no está bien planteado, lo dejamos y los que ya hayan terminado se acercan para revisarles y de ahí se pueden retirar-terminó, mientras se sentaba._

_Yo me levanté y me di cuenta que Edward también lo hacía, pase por su lado y me fui al pupitre del profesor, le entregue mi tarea, el profesor me miró, y asintió mientras revisaba toda la tarea, suspiró y me puso un 20, sonreí, me entrego la tarea, e inmediatamente corrí por mis cosas para irme, cuando alguien me dijo espérame por favor, asentí sabiendo de quién se trataba, y me dispuse a recoger todas las cosas, unas vez que estuvieron lista, vi que el había acabado de guardar las suyas y camine en silencio fuera del salón._

_-Gracias-dijo-sabes es bien difícil ser nuevo-_

_-te creo-le dije _

_-si se nota-hablo-nadie te habla y te miran como si fueras comida-hablo triste, lo observe y suspire._

_-no es así-dije tristemente-desde hace poco recién han venido personas nuevas aquí, y eso pone en contra a los ancianos, porque creen que vienen a hacer disturbios-hable, por un momento pasó al imagen de mi padre y sonreí con tristeza._

_-uff…-dijo-si así se ponen con solo tres personas como se pondrán cuando venga mi hermana-dijo en voz baja, lo miré-es que tengo una hermana menor, mira- dijo sacando una foto de su billetera, una foto, pero al momento de entregármela se nota una maraca por la parte de la muñeca, entonces lo miré y el inmediatamente me vio incomodo-oh! Lo viste, yo…no...Pero-me miró con miedo_

_Le quite la foto de la mano y me dedique a observarla para que no se pusiera incomodo, era una chica con aspecto de duendecillo, cabello puntiagudo, pálida y con los ojos verdes igual que el._

_-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunte sin darle importancia a lo anterior_

_Me miró y después de un rato reacciono-Alice-dijo con admiración-Es mi demonio personal-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-Tiene 14 años pero es adicta a la ropa- agrego con una sonrisa genuina_

_Asentí y después le devolví al foto el sonrió mientras la guardaba en su billetera, busque en mi mochila y saque el horario, me di cuenta que ya no había clases._

_-Esto…-dijo Edward-¿Qué te toca a la segunda hora?-dijo incomodo_

_-Pues este es la única clase que tengo hoy-agregue con una sonrisa_

_El sonrió de la misma manera-entonces…ya te vas-preguntó de vuelta incomodo_

_-Sí-agregue sonriendo_

_-esto…te puedo acompañar a tu casa-lo miré por un segundo porque esa proposición no era normal-es que bueno no hay nadie en casa, y no quiero estar solo-note inseguridad en su voz, suspiré y asentí mientras caminaba al estacionamiento, en busca de mi auto y lo encontré a solo dos carros a la derecha de donde me encontraba-Yo te sigo-agregó_

_Asentí mientras caminaba hacia mi auto-vi de reojo que él iba al suyo, así que cuando llegue subí- prendí al radio y encendí el coche, salí del aparcamiento y vi de reojo que un hermoso volvo plateado me seguía, subí la velocidad un poco y en menos de unos 10 minutos ya estaba en mi casa, estacione el auto y vi como el volvo se estacionaba detrás de mí, baje del auto y camine hasta Edward._

_-Bienvenido a mi casa-le sonreí_

_-Waw!-dijo el-Bella necesito hablar contigo, acerca de lo que viste en mi muñeca-_

_-Edward, tranquilo-agregue-no voy a decir nada, ni tampoco vas a dejar de ser mi amiga, hable sin pensar, el me miro sorprendido de lo que dije._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto aun sorprendido_

_-Porque, tú eres mi amigo-suspiré así como a ti no te hablan a mi tampoco._

_El sonrió y me abrazo, se separo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, su celular sonó_

"_Aló…estoy en casa de una amiga…si no te preocupes…hoy?...si ya voy en camino"-colgó_

_-Bella, siento que no pueda quedarme-hablo apresuradamente-a ocurrido algo, te llamó luego-se giro mientras caminaba a su auto, volvió a girar-por cierto ¿cuál es tu número?-_

_Sonreí-ok! Descuida, se cómo es eso-hable-es 991256874-agregue, vi que sonreía mientras sacaba su celular lo apuntaba y lo volvía a guardar-nos vemos-agregue, el asintió se monto en su auto y salió del aparcamiento de mi casa._

**Que tal merezco review? Si, no, talvz? Espero que etse cap les haya gustado porque siendo sinceros eh estado muy inspirada en estos días y para las que les que dejaron review muchas graxias me alegraron bastante el día en fin besos los quiero mucho **

**Atte: mikathevampire **


	3. El cementerio

**Espero q te guste este cap lulibells**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: El Cementerio<strong>

_Edward se había ido y yo me encontraba parada el porche de mi casa así que decidí entrar, saque la llave de mi casa y ingrese a mi casa, me gire porque sentí que había algo extraño y en eso choque con el calendario que estaba colgado en mi casa, me di cuenta del día que era, era el día del fallecimiento de mi padre!, deje mi mochila tirada, y corrí hacia mi auto cerrando la puerta de la casa, abrí la puerta de mi auto de un tirón, me senté, prendí el auto y acelere en punto muerto, en menos de 20 minutos estaba llegando al cementerio, baje del auto y me dispuse a buscar la lapida de mi padre, camine alrededor de 5 minutos, y llegue a la lapida de mi padre y entonces sentí que volaba y todo se volvía negro._

_Entonces vi una silueta negra que me observaba, se me acerco, y me di cuenta quien era, era él, mi padre, suspire no lo había visto nunca y el estaba ahí mirando cariñosamente._

_-Isabella-dijo, hice una mueca por cómo me llamo-necesito que ayudes a ese pobre chico que está sufriendo en estos momentos, acuérdate de la promesa que me hiciste, acuérdate que prometiste que…-lo corte_

_-"…si alguien necesitaba mi ayuda, se lo daría sin importar si mi vida se ponía en riesgo"-finalice-pero, ¿cómo se quién es?-pregunte con miedo_

_-Porque, él te pedirá ayuda, entiéndelo, solo tú puedes responder su llamado-entiéndelo agrego mi padre, asentí-bien ahora repite conmigo-me miro-"prometo, estar ahí, en respuesta de tu llamado, a cada momento de mi vida, sin importar si mi viva me falla en el intento"-dijo el_

_-"Prometo, estar ahí, en respuesta de tu llamado, a cada momento de mi vida, sin importar si mi vida me falla en el intento"-dije un minuto después _

_El asintió, me miro con tristeza y melancolía-Bella, ya es tiempo que regreses a la realidad-me miro más firmemente-y recuerda-escuche su voz más lejana y note que estaba muy lejos-….siempre que necesites mi ayuda, ven al cementerio y así te podre aconsejar –agrego._

_Ya no lo podía ver, todo lo volví a ver de color negro, y para cuando me levante, me encontré en el suelo del cementerio, me moví un poco y comencé a llorar, había visto a mi padre y solo me hacía sentir vacía, el cielo se volvió gris y comenzó a llover, llore con más ganas y entonces escuche una voz parecida a la de mi padre q me decía:"recuerda la promesa que me hiciste", sonreí amargamente, me di cuenta que estaba toda empapada, como0pude saque el celular del bolsillo trasero de mi jean, vi la hora y había pasado como 3 horas en el cementerio, me di cuenta que era tiempo de irme, me levante, me gire, camine tres pasos y no pude evitar echarle una ojeada a la lapida de mi padre_

_-Lo hare, te lo prometo-susurre…_

_Me volví, y camine debajo de la lluvia, subí a mi auto con mucho pesar y emprendí un largo-más de lo normal-viaje a mi casa y entonces, llegue a mi casa y vi un auto estacionado, me acerque un poco mas y vi que era un volvo, Edward me miro, mientras yo bajaba del auto_

_-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba_

_Yo negué con la cabeza-ven-le hice una indicación para que entráramos a la casa y abrí la puerta de mi casa y ambos pasamos-esto…voy a cambiarme…espérame-le dije, el asintió y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, busque una muda de ropa y me metí al baño y me cambie, seque mi cabello, y baje inmediatamente, Edward me observo preocupado, yo lo mire y sonreí tranquilizadoramente_

_-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto_

_-En el cementerio-hable en un susurro _

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?-me volvió a preguntar_

_-Es complicado-hable-no quiero hablar de eso hoy-finalice _

_-está bien-dijo con voz triste-lamento no haberte dicho que regresaría es que…-se trabo-…yo no…me…sentía cómodo en mi casa-termino con cierto nerviosismo-_

_Yo asentí lo mire y suspire-y bien, hay que divertirnos-dije al cabo de un minuto _

_-Entonces-dijo con cierta picardía en la voz-que me propones…-_

_-Ni idea-dije con voz monocorde_

_-mmm…-dijo con voz suave y un poco melancólica-que te…parecería…si…tu y yo…nos vamos al cine-dije con una voz triste_

_-No…quiero salir-dije tristemente_

_-Yo quería-cayó abruptamente-no nada-_

_-Vamos dime-le anime_

_-Es…que-me miro de soslayo-yo quería conocer…el…cementerio-lo mire con los abiertos de par en par._

_-supuse que me dirías eso-mentí-pero…yo no puedo hacerlo-agregue-es que ya fui ahí y pues no quiero volver a ir-lo mire y vi tristeza en sus orbes verdes, me sentí miserable y vacía por hacerlo sufrir pero no podía volver a ver mi padre_

_-Entonces-agrego con suma picardía en los ojos-comencemos el juego-agrego_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este cap va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño espero reviews d tdos xD! Y s q es un cap corto peor el q se viene q lo voy a subir el miércoles de la prox semana es mucho mejor xD! Cuídense y besos y mordidas a todos.<em>**

**_Atte:_**

**_Mikathevampire o meika xD!_**


	4. Juegos Peligrosos

**Disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Juegos peligros<strong>

_Mire a Edward y suspire-está bien-lo mire de a los ojos-solo si yo comienzo –agregue_

_-mmm…-murmuro-comencemos el juego-agregó_

_-Bien-dije con voz fría y temerosa-pero que jugamos-agregue interrogante_

_-Pues…que te parece-me miró-verdad o reto-agrego con picardía_

_-mmm…pero solo nosotros dos-pregunte con cierta burla en la voz_

_-no…-me miró-voy a llamar a unos amigos-sacó su celular-si quieres tú has lo mismo-agregó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos._

_Suspiré mientras escribía el mensaje, puse enviar y me salió el menú de contactos-Edward-llamé-¿a cuántas personas invito?-pregunté con una mueca en el rostro._

_-oh! eso-lo pensó por un breve minuto y después agregó-a tres personas: 2 chicas y un chico-agregó, para después girar y seguir viendo su celular_

_Asentí y me dispuse a ver el mensaje, así antes de enviarlo podría saber si está bien o no_

_**chis soy Bella u.u, los invito a una tarde en mi casa xD!, necesito que vengan los amo xD! **_

_Lo leí y me di cuenta de que estaba bien, así que me dispuse a buscar el número de mis tres mejores amigos en todo el mundo: Lucero, Sebastián y Valeria, y puse enviar, me fui a sentar al sofá y de inmediato comenzó a sonar mi celular._

_**Sebas: OK! Bells ya voy no te preocupes**_

_**Lucero: Hasta que por fin niña, voy para allá**_

_**Valeria: mmm…bueno ya voy **_

_Sonreí ellos eran los mejores amigos que una chica podía tener, y gracias a ellos me aseguraba una pequeña ayuda en el juego._

_Poco después me eche en el sillón de la espera que los invitados llegaran, sentí la mirada calculadora de Edward, lo miré fijamente, en una pequeña lucha por ver quien esquivaba la mirada antes, y entonces me di cuenta que Edward tenía un pequeño corte en su cuello, muy cerca de la vena y eso no era nada bueno, pero decidí que era mejor no decir nada, el timbre de la puerta nos sacó de nuestra pequeña pelea, y observé como Edwards e acercaba a abrir la puerta, entonces vi a las tres personas atrás de esta y eran Lucero, Sebastián y Valeria_

_Lucero, era alta, delgada, ojos marrones, piel trigueña, cabello largo, buena amiga, a veces tímida, aunque la mayoría de veces era bien alocada, alegre, y un poco estudiosa._

_Sebastián era alto-del tamaño de lucero-delgado, ojos marrones, cabello corto y negro, piel de un color claro, buen amigo, leal, un poco loco, alegre, indeciso, poco estudioso, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo._

_Y por último, estaba Valeria, ella era la menor del grupo, era baja –aproximadamente 1.50mts-(y eso era mucho), ojos cafés, cabello negro recortado muy pequeño, haciendo quedar las puntas para todos lados de forma muy desordenada, tímida, un poco pesimista y tenía un hermano, cuyo nombre era Daniel, aunque nunca lo había visto-según yo-en mi cumpleaños el siempre se las arreglaba en enviarme algún regalo, y aunque eso no me importaba mucho, siempre me decían que a su hermano le gustaba, cosa que yo nunca creía cierto._

_-Chicos-grité al tiempo que saltaba para correr a abrazarlos-les presentó a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-les sonreía, ellos me miraron con asombro y a él lo miraron con cierta melancolía, y no entendí porque-Edward, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Lucero Ortiz, Sebastián Aguilar y Valeria Salvatore-los señale a cada uno-agregue con una sonrisa en mis labios, el los miró con cierta tristeza en los ojos y los saludo._

_Al poco tiempo escuché el sonido del timbre y la puerta abrirse, gracias a Edward._

_-Chicos-hablo Edward tranquilamente-pasen, por aquí quiero presentarles a algunas personas._

_Todos entraron y mi corazón casi se rompe por ver tanta hermosura junta, primero se encontraba una rubia, que nos miraba con una sonrisa-mi autoestima decayó-. También se encontraba un chico igual a la anterior, que nos daba una mirada tranquilizadora, y por último, un chico alto, musculoso, ojos marrones, cabello rizado de color negro, que poseía una ancha sonrisa en los labios._

_-Bien-dijo Edward mirándome fijamente-ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son gemelos y el es Emmett McCarty-dijo señalando a cada uno-chicos, ellos son-dijo apuntando a mis amigos-Lucero Ortiz, Sebastián Aguilar y Valeria Salvatore-agregó señalando a cada uno-Y ella es mi nueva amiga, Isabella Swan-agregó mirándome fijamente, todos nos saludamos._

_-Bien-hable después mucho tiempo-el juego de ahora es verdad o reto-los miré, se notaba claramente el aburrimiento en sus ojos-pero, ya que este juego es aburrido, he decidido hacerlo más interesante, camine a la cocina y saque una botella de vodka y otra de tequila, las lleve hasta la sala-bien, lo que se debe de hacer es fácil, cada vez que se quieran mofar de contestar deberán tomar un vaso de vodka con tequila y aparte tendrán que hacer un rato que nosotros digamos-sonreí_

_-Bien, Bella-me miró-entonces que comience el juego-agregó entregándome una botella vacía de no sé donde, le sonreí mientras nos sentamos en el piso quedando frente a frente, y entonces giré la botella, y la botella se detuvo apuntándome a mí y a Jasper_

_-Bien-dijo Jasper-dinos Bella ¿Con quién te has besado?-preguntó mirando a Edward quien no paraba de mirar el piso_

_-Con nadie-murmure con la cabeza baja y mirando al piso-Oh!-dije de pronto-Con Estefan hace más de un año-agregue roja, vi como Jasper son reía maliciosamente mientras giraba la botella _

_La botella giró y giro y a Edward solo le había tocado 5 veces de las 15 partidas, yo y lucero estábamos peor que cualquier ya que a ella le había tocada 9 y a mi 8 y como algunas preguntas nos las saltábamos, habíamos terminada un poco tomadas y los retos cada vez eran peores así que había decidido no saltarme la siguiente pregunta, entonces la botella volvió a girar y a Edward le tocaba preguntarme, vi un brillo malicioso en sus ojos._

_-Bien, Bella-me miró y vi una sonrisa vacilando en sus labios-¿qué hacías es el cementerio?-suspiré_

_-Fui a la tumba de mi padre-murmure con la cabeza caída_

_Entonces entendí todo, este juego solo era una pequeña distracción de parte de Edward, él quería saber sobre mi vida y la única forma era a través de este juego-Y eso que apenas estaba consiente-pero dos podían jugar este juego y si yo me hundía me lo llevo conmigo, este a partir de este momento se había convertido en un __**juego peligroso**__._

_Entonces seguimos jugando y Edward y yo estábamos prácticamente ebrios ya que él se había saltado un montón de preguntas y yo pues ya estaba hacia buen rato así entonces le hicieron una pregunta a Edward y el decidió pasar._

_-Bien-dijo Emmett-ya que tu y bella son los que más han tomado-nos miró-el castigo será para los dos-una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro-tienen que cantar la canción __**Pásame**__**la botella**__ mientras se tomen 5 vasos de vodka y 4 vasos de ron cada uno-nos miramos y asentimos, vimos como servían los vasos de ron y de vodka respectivamente y suspiramos, una vez que acabaron de servir_

_Edward y yo nos miramos tomamos un vaso de vodka cada uno y comenzamos a cantar _

Pásame, pásame, pásame, pásame

OhOhOh (yeah you know), yeyeyei (aaaah)

Hay algo que quiero decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

La chica que quería para mí

Es traicionera y me quemaba hasta morir

_Tomamos el primer vaso y Edward siguió la canción_

Hay algo que quiero decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

La chica que quería para mí

Es traicionera, es traicionera, y…

_Edward y yo cantamos al tiempo que nos tomábamos de una un vaso de ron_

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella, ja

_Seguimos tomando un vaso de vodka mientras el pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y yo por su espalda, Edward volvió a cantar el solo_

Todo lo que le brindé

Le di mi amor y mi cariño también

Lo que ella me pedía se lo daba también

Un carro, una casa, y me pregunto por qué, por qué

Ella se fue con otro hombre

Ahora de la barra solito me quedé

Borracho, tirado con ganas de beber

Y le dije al cantinero otra vez

_Edward y yo cantamos y tomamos un vaso de ron y otro de vodka seguidos y comenzamos a saltar como locos_

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

_Cogí el vaso de ron y en la otra mano el de vodka, al mismo que tiempo que Edward y tomamos de un solo trago, entonces dejamos los vasos y yo seguí la botella mientras Edward y yo aplaudíamos _

Todos los que han sido traicionados

Y con la botella se han desahogados

A la cuenta de tres

Quiero ver a todo el mundo con el coro

one, two, jaaa

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Hay algo que quiero decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

La chica que quería para mí

Es traicionera, es traicionera, y…

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame la botella

Voy a beber en nombre de ella

Pásame, pásame, pásame, pásame la botella

Quiero brindar por ella

Pásame, pásame, pásame, pásame la botella

Pásame la botella

_Terminamos la canción y todos nos comenzaron a aplaudir, ambos sonreímos, entonces me fije en el reloj que taba colgado en el techo y me di cuenta que eran las 12 de la madrugada, los miré y suspiré_

_-Chicos-todos me miraron, a pesar que estaba ebria, parecería que estaba en mis 5 sentidos-es tarde así que porque no se quedan a dormir-ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero después de analizar mis palabras, asintieron-bien vengan-los guie por toda la casa colocando a las chicas en un cuarto y a los chicos en otro, ya que solo entraban tres por cuartos, así que Edward se quedo conmigo en el cuarto._

_-Estás segura que esto no te incomoda-me miró con picardía_

_-No para nada-lo miré con sinceridad-allá está la cama, así que…-lo miré-ya te puedes ir a dormir-cogí mis cosas y entre a cambiarme al baño, salí y vi a Edward ya echado, me miro, me sonrió y me dio las buenas noches, yo hice lo mismo, y me dispuse a dormir._

_Tarde un buen rato antes de irme a dormir y caer por fin en los brazos de Morfeo. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sin comentarios xD! espero que les haya gustado xD! y pues gracias por los reviews, las alertas xD!, etc!<em>**


	5. ¿canto?

_**Hey chicas kmo están? Lalemnto al tardanza y graxias por los comentarios sin más aquí les dejo el cap x cierto lean la nota es URGENTE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV:¿Canto?<strong>_

_Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Edward y yo nos hicimos amigos, no sé cómo ni porque pero sabía que Edward tenía que decirme algo en cualquier momento, mis sueños eran alterados cada vez más y más y siempre terminaban en que Edward me decía la verdad sobre sus heridas, en mi mente siempre que estaba con él se escuchaba la promesa que le hice a mi padre en el cementerio y no es que me importara pero tenía miedo, y es que a pesar de que sabía que llegaría el momento en el cual terminaría cumpliendo dicha promesa, tenía miedo a morir en el intento y no saber si lo ayude,había estado todo el día pensando en lo mismo cuando una voz me saco de la ensoñación_

_-Bella, escuchame-dijo la voz de mi mejor amiga_

_-Lucero, mmm esto ok te escucho-le dije aun metida en mis cavilaciones_

_-Hoy tenemos la clase de canto-me miró-y ya tienes tu canción ¿cierto?-suspiré_

_Lo cierto era que hasta antes que conociera a Edward había estado pendiente de todo y ahora después de mi vida al cementerio e incluso antes había comenzado a desconcentrarme demasiado de mis estudios._

_-No-la mire-a ¿qué hora toca canto?-le pregunte pensando en la canción _

_-a la ultima hora-me miró-vamos toca el break, así que porque no vas ahora a la biblioteca, bajas el archivo a mi USB, aprendes la canción y listo tienes como 30 minutos si sales corriendo ahorita._

_Le sonreí-gracias-le miré-pero no es necesario tu USB el mío lo tengo en mi bolsillo-le sonreí, ella asintió y me eche a correr rumbo a la biblioteca._

_Al cabo de 5 minutos llegue a la biblioteca y me fui directo hacia la computadoras, comencé a buscar la canción perfecta como loca y cuando por fin la encontré la descargue, imprimí la letra de la canción y aún me quedaba 20 minutos, salí de la biblioteca y avancé hasta el pequeño parque que había, me senté bajo uno de los árboles, respire, prendí mi reproductor del celular, pues lo había bajado en el USB pero también decidí bajarlo en mi cel., me puse los audífonos y me dispuse a cantar, tras unos 15 minutos de canto repetitivo, me levanté, sentí que me estaban observando no le di mucha importancia y me fui, directo al salón del clases, tenía un poco de hambre y como pase por una dulcería, decidí que lo mejor era comprarme una galleta y una gaseosa. _

_Llegue al salón justo al toque de la campana me senté al último y me dispuse a esperar a la profesora, al poco tiempo reconocí a 3 chicos que acababan de ingresar eran: Emmett, Jasper y Edward seguidos de Lucero, Sebastián y Rosalie, todos me saludaron con la mano, mientras Edward se sentaba a mi costado._

_-Bella-me miró triste-después de las clases, puedo hablar contigo a la salida._

_Lo miré y asentí, el medio una triste sonrisa, y dicho esto comenzó la clases._

_-Chicos-llamó la profesora-Hoy van a presentar sus canciones-sonrió y que tal si comenzamos con el nuevo-miró a Edward, está a la mención palideció un poco pero asintió, caminó lentamente al centro de la clase, se acerco a la netbook, puso su USB y comenzó a cantar _

_Canción de Simple Plan-Welcome to my life_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<br>Do you ever wanna runaway?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<em>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more?  
>Before your life is over<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>No one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>Never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life

**_(N/A: la traducción de la canción tbm se las estoy poniendo ok!) Bienvenido a mi vida_**

_ALGUNA VEZ SIENTES QUE TE DERRUMBAS?__  
><em>ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTES FUERA DE LUGAR,<em>  
><em>COMO SI SIMPLEMENTE NO PERTENECIERAS,<em>  
><em>Y NADIE TE COMPRENDE?<em>_

_ALGUNA VEZ QUIERES ESCAPAR?_  
><em>TE ENCIERRAS CON LLAVE EN TU DORMITORIO<em>  
><em>CON LA RADIO ENCENDIDA, Y EL VOLUMEN TAN ALTO<em>  
><em>PARA QUE NADIE ESCUCHE TUS GRITOS?<em>

_NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES_  
><em>CUANDO NADA SE SIENTE BIEN.<em>  
><em>NO SABES CÓMO ES<em>  
><em>SER COMO YO!<em>

_ESTAR DOLIDA, SENTIRSE PERDIDA,_  
><em>SER ABANDONADA EN LA OSCURIDAD,<em>  
><em>SER ECHADA, CUANDO ESTÁS DEPRIMIDA,<em>  
><em>SENTIR COMO QUE TE HAN AMENAZADO,<em>  
><em>ESTAR A PUNTO DE QUEBRARTE,<em>  
><em>Y NO HAY NADIE PARA SALVARTE.<em>  
><em>NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES.<em>  
><em>BIENVENIDO A MI VIDA.<em>

_QUIERES SER OTRA PERSONA?_  
><em>ESTÁS CANSADO DE SENTIRTE TAN RECHAZADO?<em>  
><em>ESTÁS DESESPERADO POR ENCONTRAR ALGO MÁS,<em>  
><em>ANTES QUE SE TERMINE TU VIDA?<em>

_ESTÁS ATRAPADO DENTRO DE UN MUNDO QUE ODIAS?_  
><em>ESTÁS CANSADO DE TODOS LOS QUE TE RODEAN?<em>  
><em>CON LAS GRANDES SONRISAS FALSAS Y ESTÚPIDAS MENTIRAS,<em>  
><em>MIENTRAS POR DENTRO ESTÁS SANGRANDO?<em>

_NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES_  
><em>CUANDO NADA SE SIENTE BIEN.<em>  
><em>NO SABES CÓMO ES<em>  
><em>» letras traducidas al español<em>  
><em>SER COMO YO!<em>

_ESTAR DOLIDA, SENTIRSE PERDIDA,_  
><em>SER ABANDONADA EN LA OSCURIDAD,<em>  
><em>SER ECHADA, CUANDO ESTÁS DEPRIMIDA,<em>  
><em>SENTIR COMO QUE TE HAN AMENAZADO,<em>  
><em>ESTAR A PUNTO DE QUEBRARTE,<em>  
><em>Y NO HAY NADIE PARA SALVARTE.<em>  
><em>NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES.<em>  
><em>BIENVENIDO A MI VIDA.<em>

_NUNCA NADIE TE MIENTE EN LA CARA!_  
><em>NUNCA NADIE TE APUÑALA POR LA ESPALDA!<em>  
><em>DEBES PENSAR QUE SOY FELIZ,<em>  
><em>PERO NO VOY A ESTAR BIEN!<em>

_TODOS SIEMPRE TE DIERON LO QUE QUERÍAS!_  
><em>NUNCA TUVISTE QUE TRABAJAR, SIEMPRE ESTABA ALLÍ!<em>  
><em>NO SABES CÓMO ES...<em>

_ESTAR DOLIDA, SENTIRSE PERDIDA,_  
><em>SER ABANDONADA EN LA OSCURIDAD,<em>  
><em>SER ECHADA, CUANDO ESTÁS DEPRIMIDA,<em>  
><em>SENTIR COMO QUE TE HAN AMENAZADO,<em>  
><em>ESTAR A PUNTO DE QUEBRARTE,<em>  
><em>Y NO HAY NADIE PARA SALVARTE.<em>  
><em>NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES.<em>

_ESTAR DOLIDA, SENTIRSE PERDIDA,_  
><em>SER ABANDONADA EN LA OSCURIDAD,<em>  
><em>SER ECHADA, CUANDO ESTÁS DEPRIMIDA,<em>  
><em>SENTIR COMO QUE TE HAN AMENAZADO,<em>  
><em>ESTAR A PUNTO DE QUEBRARTE,<em>  
><em>Y NO HAY NADIE PARA SALVARTE.<em>  
><em>NO, NO SABES CÓMO ES.<em>  
><em>BIENVENIDO A MI VIDA.<em>

_Edward terminó de cantar y sonreí, tenía una voz preciosa, pero sobre todo sonreí porque ahora por fin sabía que a él tenía que ayudarlo._

_-Bien-hablo la profesora-señorita Swan, ya que la veo tan feliz por favor pasé y cante por favor.-me puse roja pero camine coloque mi USB_

_Canción: impermeble-Ha*Ash_

_**Dicen tus Palabras que**_

_**me escondes algo**_

_**lo se cuando esos ojos se te van Llenando**_

_**sabes que si lloras gana mi debilidad**_

_**ooh...**_

_**Cuantas veces he escuchado esta parte**_

_**me duele cada vez que intento descifrarte**_

_**solo te arrepientes cuando quieres regresar,**_

_**No eres perfecto Ya lo se**_

_**eso no fue con lo que me enamoraste,**_

_**es tu manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme**_

_**me ahogaste y ahora...**_

_**vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,**_

_**por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan**_

_**Tú te resbalas en Mi piel**_

_**porque Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan**_

_**de Perdonarte me Canse**_

_**No vuelvo a Amarte**_

_**Hoy soy Impermeable...**_

_**Llueven tus Palabras**_

_**la misma rutina,**_

_**la misma que hoy nos deja sin salida**_

_**pero y esos labios no me pueden engañar...**_

_**No eres perfecto Ya lo se**_

_**eso no fue con lo que me Enamoraste,**_

_**es tu Manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme**_

_**me ahogaste y ahora...**_

_**vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,**_

_**por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan**_

_**Tú te resbalas en Mi piel**_

_**porque Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan**_

_**de Perdonarte me Canse**_

_**No vuelvo a Amarte**_

_**Hoy soy Impermeable...**_

_**vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,**_

_**por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan**_

_**Tú te resbalas en Mi piel**_

_**porque Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan**_

_**de Perdonarte me Canse**_

_**(de perdonarte me canse)**_

_**seca de ti me Quedare**_

_**No vuelvo a amarte**_

_**No vuelvo a Amarte**_

_**Hoy soy IMPERMEABLE...**_

_Termine la canción y todos aplaudieron sonreí para mí misma, y me fui a sentar, muchas personas cantaron después, algunas excelente, otras bien, otras horrible pero al menos tenían animó para continuar, tocó la campana y todos salimos, Edward me espero a que saliese, y algo me decía que ahora era el momento de la verdad. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA URGENTE:<strong>_

_**Chicas ee que odian las nota-yo lo hago-pero beuno está nota espara comunicarles que quiero hacer algo copnn este fic yo s q me quieren matar pero xfavor solo necesito explicarme, la historia cuenta de 15 cap ya terminados**_

_**Osea que cuantos más reviews! Más rápido subo el cap wiiii x otro lado, yo quería hacerles un buen epilogo ya que eso tdvía me falta u.u-no me peguen u.u-pero quería preguntarles desde ya! Asi que todavía les quedan 14 caps! Para decirme si quieren lemmon o no uds. Díganmelo acepto sugerencias wiii!**_

_**Por otro lado; para las lectoras de "Sueños de oro", les digo que oficialmente el fic comienza a funcionar otra vez xD! pasence ya teno los 4 caps escritos, así que no las voy a dejar con las ganas wiii.**_

_**También les quiero decir que ni bien termine esta historia voy a crear otra y espero q me sigan….les informo tdo para que no haya dudas así que, por otro lado si quieren agregarme al fec o twitter pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil al igual que mi correo…..**_

_**Xcierto si les gusto el cap, lo odiaron, me quieren enviar a los vulturis, quieres tirame cualquier verdura q encuentren entonces envíenme un review que es lo único que me anima a subir caps wii! **_


	6. verdades y decubrimientos

_**Bueno nuevo Cap! please don't kill me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo V: Verdades y Descubrimientos<strong>_

_EPOV_

_Esperé a que Bella saliese, y camine sin decirle nada, vi como salíamos al aparcamiento y caminábamos de frente hasta los arboles, se sentó y me miró expectante_

_-Bella-dudé-Tengo que contarte algo y decirte toda la verdad_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó dudando_

_-Bella-la miré-Déjame a hablar_

_Yo vengo de Alaska, como bien sabes, bien mmmm…mis padres últimamente paran peleando, ya va casi un año, y pues cuando comenzaron sus peleas-jalé la manga de mi polo y vi como a ella le daba tristeza notar la marca profundé del primer corte que me hice-Bella, yo… me hice esta marca por sus constantes peleas, gritaba para que se callaran, llegue a hacer tantas marcas que termine el hospital-saque el polo-ves está-me acerque para que notara la marca de mi cuello-me la hice hace unos dos meses, antes de llegar aquí, entonces entre de emergencia, recuerdo que casi muero y a mi madre llorando, mi papa hacia todo lo posible para salvarme y lo logró, después de eso, mis padre me veían como bicho raro y me comenzaron a tratar diferente; aunque aun peleaban todo comenzaba a volverse normal, cuando yo llegaba sus peleas paraban y se volvían los padres tiernos y amorosos que yo conocía, te acuerdas el día en que fuiste al cementerio-la miré interrogante-_

_-mmm…-dudó-sí, llegue toda mojada_

_-Bien, ese día llegue a mis casa, mis padres habían peleado otra vez, pero esta vez sobre quien iba a recoger a Alice, entonces, yo quise suicidarme pero me volvió a la mente tu imagen y pensé no puedo hacerlo, entonces mis padres notaron que yo estaba ahí, entonces salí de la casa y vine a la tuya, pero yo no quería volver a mi casa, por miedo a llegar y suicidarme, había encontrado a alguien que me entendía, alguien que me demostró que yo podía ser feliz, que las peleas de mis padre poco a poco pararían, pero cuando me fui de tu casa me sentí vacío me fui a mi casa, y mi mamá y mi papá estaban ahí, me miraron y me pidieron disculpas, pero yo aun me sentía solo, es por eso-la mire-Bella, yo…-suspiré-quiero que me ayudes a sanar todas mi heridas_

_La miré, vi que me miraba triste, se remango la manga y me mostró un cicatriz en la misma vena, la miré con miedo, esto no podía ser…_

_-Edward-me llamó, alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya- me hice esta cuando mi padre falleció, pero logre salir del estado de depresión, sabía que él está conmigo, como yo estoy contigo en este momento-la observé con curiosidad-déjame...-dudó-curar tus heridas, déjame darte todo ese cariño que necesitas, para regresar hacer el mismo de antes, déjame…-se trabó-ser la persona por la que tu luches-_

_La observe y asentí, no podía creer que Bella, me estuviera diciendo eso, tampoco podía entender el porqué le había confesado sobre mis heridas pero había algo que sí sabía y era que Bella se había convertido en una parte importante en mi vida y entonces lo noté había lao que llamaba mi atención y saber porque hable_

_-Bella-la miré intensamente-déjame ayudarte, compartir tus tristezas, demostrarte que solo tú vales e el mundo la pena, sabes…-no pude evitar sonreír-eres la única persona capaz de mover el mundo de cualquiera, eres la única persona por la cual quiero cambiar, gracias-alegue y ella sonrío_

_-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-hable_

_Ella asintió-¿Por qué te encontrabas ese día en el cementerio?-dije con más curiosidad de la necesaria_

_Ella me sonrió_

_Ese día que te fuiste, entré a mi casa y me di cuenta de la fecha, el día se celebro los 3 meses de fallecimiento de mi padre, salí despavorida al cementerio, pero como soy muy torpe, pues me caí, y estuve inconsciente, para cuando me desperté, seguí caminando hasta la tumba de mi padre y comencé a llorar, pues como notarás yo no soy de las personas que dejan que las cosas pasen rápido, y poco después comenzó a llover pero yo no quería irme de la tumba de mi padre y ahí estuve cerca de 3 horas, después regrese a la casa y ya aves el resto de la historia-me sonrió_

_Dudé y nos sabía porque, ella ese día no me lo había querido contar y eso era algo que no me gustaba, ella me escondía algo pero no quería decirme y entonces vi sus ojos volverse tristes y le miré_

_-¿qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado_

_-pues-ella dudó-es la primera vez que le cuento todo esto a alguien, es la primera vez que soy un libro abierto-dijo con una mofa en los labios-peor también es la primera vez que encuentro un amigo de verdad-me miró y me abrazó, me quede en shock, debido a que esto no era normal en Bella- Gracias, Edward, Gracias por darme un amigo en quien confiar._

_Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo, entonces me pare, y comencé a caminar a la clase de música, y como hoy no venía la profesora todo era mejor, caminé por 5 minutos y llegamos abrí la puerta y me fui a sentar a en el banquillo del piano junto con Bella, y comencé a tocar una canción._

_Al cabo de unos minutos terminé la canción y al final agregue-Conóceme, conóceme realmente y así te podré demostrar que naciste para quererme-le sonreí a Bella-conóceme realmente y así podrás ayudarme a salvarme eternamente Bella, eternamente._

_Ella río y supe que ella me ayudaría en mis días de oscuridad, entonces recordé._

_Tenía 15 años, casi para cumplir los 16, cuando una estrella fugaz había surcado los cielos y dije-Deseo regresar a Forks con: Bella, Valeria, Lucero, Sebastián, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper-aunque estos últimos tres estaban en Port Angeles- No los veía desde que tenía 7 años y por lo que sabía Bella, había tenido un accidente y no los recordaba._

_Regresé a la realidad y no supe si decirle o no a Bella, pero sabía que la amistad se basaba en la sinceridad y si no era sincero con Bella, no sería sincero con nadie._

_-Bella-le llamé, ella me miró-Esta no es la primera vez que nos conocemos_

_Ella me miró y yo le hable de cómo nos conocimos el primer grado de primaria, como nos habíamos vuelto amigos y como me tuve que mudar y dejarlos, ella solo me escuchaba pero yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no era lo único que hacía, yo sabía que ella estaba tratando de recordar, entonces una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y me miró_

_-Edward-dijo suavemente-El día en que dijiste tu apellido en frente de todos se me hizo tu apellido conocido pero no supe el porqué-me observó y sonrío-Gracias por devolverme esa sonrisa, por contarme lo que nadie a echo y sobre todo por decirme la __**Verdad**_

_-Bella-dije antes que continuará-Esto es muy importante-suspiré-y antes que me digas cualquier otra cosa te lo diré-titubee no era seguro que le contará esto, porque bien sabía que ella se iba a ir y me iba a dejar, también iba a perder su amistad-Bella, tu recuerdas la palabra Dolce?-le pregunté, lo sé una tonta palabra pero en nuestra niñez había sido una palabra más importante_

_-mmm…-me miró-lo tengo escrito en un collar-asentí_

_-Bella-la miré-esa fue mi promesa-cuando me fui te di ese collar para que recordaras que siempre te iba a necesitar, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos como los amigos que éramos, que nunca te iba olvidar y que siempre estaríamos en mi corazón, no podía llamarte-respiré y vote el aire al mismo tiempo-el simple hecho de decirle a mis padres que te iba a llamar les enfurecía-miré el piso-pensaban que eras mi amiga solo por mi dinero, a pesar de ser pequeña e inocente; mis padres no pensaban eso-la miré y vi tristeza y lágrimas conteniéndose-pero yo sabía que eso era mentira, yo sabía que tú me querías por lo que era no por lo que tenía, mis padres se peleaban, y yo lo único que hacía era mirar todo, proteger a Alice que en ese momento solo tenía 5 años y aunque todo para ella era confuso, sabía que yo era la única persona capaz de protegerla de ellos-miré a Bella-el momento que entre al salón de clases te reconocí y pensé que tu lo harías también-baje mi mirada triste al recordar ese momento-entonces me fije en tu cuello y me di cuenta que no llevabas el collar y me dolió, me di cuenta que me habías olvidado-Ella me dio un suave apretón en la mano-pero…yo había venido para que mi mejor amiga me ayudará, yo no soportaba estar un minuto entre los gritos de mi padre, entre toda esa gente que quería que me portará como el heredero de la familia-suspire-todos estas cicatrices que vez-la miré y vi como derramaba lágrimas-después de verte no me volví a sentir solo sino que me sentí nuevo, capaz de poder afrontar cualquier cosa, bote la cuchilla y toda cosa que me recordará lo que una vez hice-la miré_

_-Edward-me miró-yo…quiero pedirte algo-la miré sorprendido pero asentí-yo quiero que me permitas ser quien cure tus heridas, quiero ayudarte a ser ese Edward seguro de sí mismo-habló con la voz partida por las lágrimas_

_-Bella-la observé-quiero que me permitas no solo ser tu mejor amigo, sino…-titubee esto era nuevo para mí la había extrañado tanto, incluso más que mi hermana-quiero que me permitas ser tu novio-solté de sopetón entonces me di cuenta que desde que me fui me di cuenta que la amaba y que solo quería que de verdad estemos juntos y que nadie nos separara como cuando éramos niños_

_Observé a Bella y me di un golpe mentalmente por no haberme callado_

_-Yo-dudo-yo…no sé que es tener una relación-la miré incrédulo-pero…me gustaría intentarlo-sin esperar que lo asimilara, se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los míos, sonreí y así nuestro primer beso como novios comenzó._

* * *

><p><strong><em>uyyy! comienza lo bueno, uds. me van a matra xq es muy rápido pero entiendan q es necesario par al historia, por otro lado entra un nuevo personaje en el siguiente cap y con el más problemas muajajajaja vamos dejen me reviews para subir más caps y más rápido siii!<em>**


	7. Alice

Alice:

La llegada de Alice era pronto y lo sabía, las cosas con bella habían cambiado demasiado y en cierta forma me gustaba.

Bella había cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, ya no me cortaba, lo cual hacia que mi brazo lo agradeciera bastante, mis padres estaban más extraños de lo normal, siempre me detenían o me preguntaban si me encontraba bien, a lo que yo le respondía fríamente, y no es para menos, ya que ellos no se merecían que los tratase bonito, después de todo el dolor que causaron en Alice y en mí.

Un sonido en la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación

-quién-pregunte molesto

-Edward, solo te quería avisar que Alice llega dentro de unas horas-dijo Carlisle

-Oh!-trate de no fingir emoción-¡YO LA RECOGO!-grite

-Edward, tu madre y yo…-trato de hablar

-Carlisle, les prohíbo que no se acerquen a mi hermana-dije mordazmente-Por cierto en que vuelo se encuentra-

-En el vuelo F32G-me dijo en un susurro

No respondí, envié un mensaje a Bella, diciendo que iba a su casa para recogerla

POV Bella:

Me encontraba en mi casa, tranquila, relajada y extrañando a Edward, aunque sabía que lo quería demasiado, yo no quería aceptarlo, porque después de todo solo estaba cumpliendo mi promesa,

Un sonido en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones, camine hasta ella y lo primero que ví es un hombre con traje oscuro acompañado de un adolescente, menor que yo por dos o tres años a lo mucho, que vestía una casaca negra, jean negro, polo blanco, y un gorro negro, el era blanco, un poco achinado, ojos cafés y alto.

-Isabella Swan-dijo el señor afirmando-Bien soy el abogado de tu padre, soy e señor Michael Jenks-

-Imposible, yo al abogado de mi padre el día de su funeral y no era Uds.-dije mirándolo duramente

-Esto…si señorita Swan, sobre eso tenemos que hablar-miró al muchacho detrás de él-El es Eros Swan-me quede helada-es su medio hermano-

-Hola-dijo el mirándome y dándome una sonrisa cálida-

-Imposible-susurre, mientras caminaba directo al sillón.

-Eh, bueno, al parecer Uds. No sabe que su padre tuvo una aventura, tres años después de su nacimiento-me miró-bueno, su padre se entero que iba a tener un hijo y se hizo cargo, tanto de Uds. Como de su hermano-lo miro a él-bien, hace una semana falleció la madre de él y pues como Uds. Es el único familiar que le queda Uds. Estará a cargo de él-finalizó

-Pe…per…pero-dije aún shock-

-nada de Peros, señorita Swan-dijo-como es la hija legitima de Charlie, a Uds. Pasara el nombre de casi todas las propiedades del señor, aparte del dinero, solo se le dará el 10% a su hermano, bueno eso es todo, los dejo-y se fue, dejándome con el muchacho de nombre Eros.

-Esto…-me miró-yo siento, que me hayan tenido que dejar a tu cargo-dijo susurrando y apenado.

-Eh! no-grite-yo estoy así porque aun no salgo del Shock-me relaje-¿Tu lo sabías?-

-Pues…cuando tenía 11 años lo descubrí-sonrió-Charlie, me dijo que tu no sabias, yo luche para conocerte, pero me dijo que era mejor que tu no supieras-miró la Pared-

-Oh!-dije tranquilamente, me relaje más y le sonreí-bien, mmm…. ¿Hermanito?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 15 años-me sonrió-hermanita, no quiero ser poco sutil, ni nada por el estilo, pero donde voy a dormir-me reí

-ven-le dije, mientras caminaba escaleras arriba-este es tu cuarto, el mío está a dos puertas, normalmente paro ahí si necesitas algo me avisas-lo miré-por cierto y tu cosas-

Me miró- llegan hoy día pero más tarde no te preocupes-me sonrió-sabes tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien-sentí como algo vibraba y saque mi celular, era un mensaje de Edward iba a venir por mí.

-puedo decirte manito?-le pregunte, el asintió-bien, mmm… quieres conocer la ciudad-le pregunte-el volvió a asentir

Le envié un mensaje a Edward diciéndole, que alguien nos iba a acompañar y7 que de ahí le contaba, el automáticamente me respondió con un "Esta bien", tomé mi chaqueta y baje las escaleras con Eros pisándome los talones,

-Manita-dijo con tono pícaro-¿tienes novio?-lo mire y asentí-¿lo voy a conocer?-volví a sentir, el alzó las cejas y me sonrió, algo me decía que las cosas iban a salir mal

Un sonido en la puerta nos alertó, de que mi novio, ya había llegado, caminé abrir la puerta, pero Eros corrió y la abrió, la cara de Edward era de odio, me vio y me dio una triste sonrisa

-Eros-le llamé con molestia-Edward, lo siento-dije tranquilamente-Él es mi hermano-señalé a Eros-él es mi novio-señale a Edward

-Un gustó-dijo Eros al ver la cara de Edward que estaba sonrojado, por la vergüenza

-igual-dijo Edward-bueno, nos vamos-cambio de tema

Asentí, mientras salía con Edward y Eros, subí al Volvo, prendí al radio, mientras Edward daba la vuelta al auto, por mi mente pasaba la pregunta del porqué Edward se había sonrojado y lo miré a Eros que miraba el paisaje y sonreí para ser mi medio hermano lo sentía como amigo.

Llegamos en poco tiempo la aeropuerto y nos dispusimos a buscar a Alice entre esa multitud, entonces Edward emitió un quejido y cuando me voltee me encontré con una chica menuda, con los cabellos en punta y ojos tan verdes como los de Edward por lo que supuse que ella sería Alice.

-te eh dicho que no hagas eso-se quejaba Edward mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-si, y aún así lo sigo haciendo-su mirada se posó en mi-¿tu eres?-pregunto recelosa

-Soy bella-le dije

-Un gusto-miró a Edward con ojos calculadores

-Ella es mi novia-dijo Edward, ella lo golpeo con la cartera que llevaba en su mano

-Y no me lo has dicho-gritó Eros se río-Disculpa soy un payaso para que te estés riendo de mí-preguntó

-No pero eres muy linda-Alice se sonrojó-Soy Eros-le dijo tomándole de la mano

-Un placer-nos miro a todos mientras sonreía-Bien ahora vamos a la casa-decía mientras daba pequeños brinquitos

**Primero me quería disculpa por no actualizar, eh estado en otra, no puedo mentirles diciendo que no tenía internet o que estaba ocupada con los estudios ya que curso mi último año, pero si merecen una disculpa como se debe.**

**Y ahora les diré la razón por la cual no actualicé fue por falta de inspiración y la perdida de la visión de este fic! Pero ya todo está bien y listo!, por otra lado nos falta 4 caps para terminar aunque creo que los voy a transformar en 6 caps espero su apoyo! **

**Por otro lado quería pedirles su apoyo en mi nueva historia que se llama Te encontré! Espero que la revisen así como espero que les guste y mientras tanto la próxima actu es el lunes no se preocupen si voy a cumplir porque llevo un cap adelantado los quiero y espero que me dejen RR!**


	8. Padres

**Padres**

Fuimos primero a la casa de Edward, y cuando llegamos no había nadie.

Entramos riéndonos por una ocurrencia de Eros.

-De verdad Edward-dijo-No era m intención que pensarás eso-

-Hey, no te preocupes-le respondió

-¿Crees que me pueden hacer caso?-murmuró Alice

-Alice-murmuró Edward reprendiéndola

-Edward, tengo una idea-río-mis padres-vi la tristeza pasar por sus ojos-no están así que creo que una dulce venganza puede pasar-

-Yo te apoyo enana-dijo Eros

-Yo también-le sonreí

Edward me tomó de la cintura-Yo también-dijo

Me beso suavemente y no pude evitar sentir que una parte de mí lloraba, me separé.

-Yo lo siento-salí corriendo

Corrí como nunca lo había echo y me metí al cementerio, fui de frente a la de mi padre y solo ahí me permití descansar.

-¿Por qué él?-le dije tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

De pronto sentí que todo se volvió negro y la imagen de mi padre se presentó.

-Porque él tiene muchas heridas-me respondió

-Pero yo también le voy a crear heridas-le respondí.

-No-me miró-Solo no dejes que se enteré del pacto-

Lloré, y sentí como me abrazaba.

-Bella-me dijo-No escogimos hacer le pacto-

-Pero papá-le miré-no escogí enamorarme de la persona de la persona que protegería-murmuré

-Lo sé mi vida-me sonrió-a mi me pasó lo mismo con tu madre-me dijo-yo no pude completar la misión y por eso ahora tu llevas el pacto en la sangre-sonrió-yo sé que tu lo vas a conseguir, y sé que tu lo amas pero tienes que entender que no puedes hacer nada-negó con la cabeza

-Papá solo una cosa más-lo observé-¿Cómo evito que pase lo inevitable?-

-Solo no dejes que Alice cometa la locura de jugar de nuevo la misma broma-asentí.

Sentí como alguien me movía.

-Papá antes que desaparezca-le dije él se detuvo-gracias por darme un hermano como Eros-le sonreí

-No le digas que yo fui quién rompió su juguete preferido-agregó y desapareció.

-Bella, amor-sabía de quién era esa voz

-Despierta-Eros habló

-Hermanita-dijo Alice

Abrí los ojos suavemente y tres pares de ojos estaban observando me fijamente.

-Estas bien-Afirmo Alice, asentí

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar y una fina lágrima cayó por mi cara.

-Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa?-me miró, negué con la cabeza y el asintió no muy convencido.

Me levanté y camine.

-Vamos- subí a su auto junto con los demás y fuimos rumbo a su casa por segunda vez.

La radio sonaba y justo comenzó a sonar Sirena de Sin Bandera y no pude evitar cantar la.

Me duele en el fondo de mi corazón

La herida no ha cerrado todavía

No hay forma en que pueda olvidarte

Lo siento te has llevado mi vida.

Siempre intento olvidarte

Y te vuelvo a encontrar

Siempre en cada rincón y debajo del mar

Si me voy del planeta, eres la estrella fugaz

Si en las noches yo duermo

En mis sueños estás.

Eres sirena, oigo tu canto

Y me ahogo en tu cadera

Porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera

Porque me quites con tu piel esta condena

Que me mata y me envenena

Mira morena, baila conmigo

y me sacas esta pena

Porque no hay cosa para mi que

Sea tan buena

Como tus labios en mis labios,

Vuelve a casa te lo ruego.

Ves nena,

Eres el mar

Eres el mar.

Para el final de la canción ya habíamos llegado a su casa y todos estábamos cantando, bajamos y al entrar encontramos a sus padres.

-Alice, ¡Oh cariño!-Dijo estallando en lágrimas Esme al ver a su hija

-Suelta la-dijo mordaz Edward, Eros y yo nos hicimos un paso atrás.

-Edward-dijo Alice

El la miró y asintió

-Alice, no sabes lo que te hemos extraño, hija-musitó Carlisle

-No la llamen así-murmuró Edward.

Caminé y le apreté la mano, el miró y supo que iba a decir algo

-Son tus padres, bueno que malo-suspiré-No los trates así ya te las cobraras-El asintió y sonrió.

-Tenemos que decirles algo-murmuró Carlisle como si nosotros no estuviéramos ahí.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la tardanza eh estado a full :S con el colegio y los ensayos de musica-es una excusa tonta lo sé-por otro lado aparecieron las caps originales así que solo los edito y los coloco :) bueno sin más me despido solo tengo la esperanza de RR Mordiscos^^<p> 


	9. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Después de la botada poco sutil que tuvimos por parte de Esme y Carlisle, Eros y yo decidimos irnos de la casa pero Edward me tomó de la mano.

-no lo hagas-susurro-Cualquier cosa que debas decirnos, dinos la delante de nuestros amigos-agregó en dirección a sus padres

Nos miraron-Bien-agregó mordazmente Carlisle-Esme y yo no soportamos tu comportamiento Edward-hablo-es por eso que nos vamos-

-¿qué?-murmuró Alice con la voz entrecortada

-Si, nos vamos a Venecia-hablo Esme

Sentí a Edward tensarse

-Si eso quieren-murmuró como si les diera igual pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el dolor con el que decía cada una de sus palabras.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron y nos dejaron, Alice rompió a llorar, mientras Eros trataba de consolarla, miré a Edward

-Son tus padre-fue lo único que les dije

-Lo sé-murmuró-pero es que yo te juro que ya no los entiendo-una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla.

-Tranquilo pequeño-dije como si fuera su madre-ya todo se arreglará pero acuérdate primero es la familia-murmure

-Pero…. ¿y tu?-preguntó

-Yo estaré bien si tu lo estas-murmuré tratando de mostrar me fuerte

-Segura-me tomó de la barbilla

-segura-agregué

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo, tuve miedo, pero sabía que él estaba conmigo, y mi parte irracional salió a flote "Vamos, acuérdate de tu promesa"-me dijo y le respondí-"no debería decir me eso mi parte racional"-pregunté-"No"-fue todo lo que dijo para después desaparecer.

Me acerque a Edward, lo tomé del cuello y lo besé, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, ya era tiempo yo lo sabía, al igual que sabia que esto era parte del pacto que había echo con mi padre, mi corazón dolía y mi cerebro gritaba que me fuera antes que sea demasiado tarde y por primera vez desde que comenzó nuestra relación le hice caso.

-Anda con tus padres-le sonreí y vi que la tristeza aumentaba en sus ojos-yo te esperaré-fue lo último que dije antes de correr fuera de su casa.

Llegue a la mía y Eros me atrapo de la cintura, yo no pude mas que echarme a llorar.

-Vamos, vas a estar bien-me miró-él te quiere y regresara por ti-me intento tranquilizar

-No entiendes-le dije, el hecho que se fuera me afectaba, pero más me dolía más que por un estúpido pacto no pudiera ir con él

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees-me dijo-Se que todo esto te afecta, pero no es motivo para que te deprimas, solo tienes que ser fuerte por los dos-me miró por un breve momento-acuérdate que a nuestro padre no le gustaría verte así-asentí, debido a la verdad que había en sus palabras

-Gracias-me miró como si estuviera loca-a pesar de que no me conoces por mucho tiempo, aun así estas conmigo-le dije

-Eres mi hermana-me tomó de la barbilla-así que aquí estaré-prometió, sonreí y me aleje de él para ir a la cocina, camine y llegue a la jarra donde se encontraba un poco de zumo.

-Bueno que te parece si pedimos una pizza-le pregunté

Hizo un puchero-y yo que quería saborear tu gusto culinario-intento sonar animado-sonreí

-Eso será otro día-mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué y vi que había un mensaje de Edward, mi corazón latía como loco, mis dedos temblaban, abrí el mensaje.

_**Sé que debes estar enojada conmigo, triste y también cansada de un chico como yo…pero, tengo miedo de perderte y si aún tengo posibilidades de que me esperes, entonces ven mañana al Aeropuerto a despedirme.**_

_**Te amo **_

_**E.C**_

Para cuando terminé el mensaje mis lágrimas bañaban mi mejilla, di click a responder y comencé a escribir

_**Sí voy a ir no lo dudes solo dime a que hora debo estar ahí**_

_**Yo también Te Amo**_

_**B.C**_

Envié el mensaje, y sentí que alguien me observaba, levanté la vista y no había nadie-suspiré-era tan difícil todo esto, otra veza sentí el vibrador del celular.

_**Mañana a las 2 p.m. te espero**_

_**E.C**_

_**PDT: porque B.C**_

Reí y respondí

_**OK. Por Bella Cullen**_

No respondí mensaje de regreso, así que llamé a la pizzería, busque a Eros y lo encontré en su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?-me acerque

-Pensando en como esa pequeña me gusta-sonreí

-Alice-pregunte y afirme

-Sí, pero tiene novio-río-siempre me pasa lo mismo-

-Ya encontrarás a alguien-

El asintió y el timbre anuncio la llegada de pizza

-Hora de comer-le dije, bajamos y abrí la puerta, ahí se encontraba un chica de cabella rojo, ojos azulados y tez blanca, vestía el uniforme tradicional de la pizzería.

-Hola, son 36.50-me dijo tímidamente

-Hola-saque el dinero para pagarle

-Alejandra-escuche a Eros

-Eros-preguntó y me miró, la tristeza paso por sus ojos y entendí

-Hermanito la conoces-pregunté y vi la esperanza en los ojos de ella

-si…ella es-no completo la frase

-Soy su novia-sonrió y paso por mi lado y se lanzó a sus labios, Eros se quedo en shock una vez se separaron y yo levante una ceja

-Hola, cuñada-reí

-Pero tú…-logró decir

-Al día siguiente fui a tu casa a darte la respuesta pero no estabas-dijo.

Salí de la escena y fui a la sala con la pizza me serví una y vi por la ventana el patio de la casa, por primera vez en la vida-creo-me pregunté porque la vida se basaba en decisiones y porque a mi siempre me castigaba con las decisiones más difíciles, es que acaso yo había echo algo malo en la vida, o es que el echo que él me dejará me dolía por orgullo, pero yo sabía la respuesta ¡NO! Lo que más me dolía era el echo que el no estuviera aquí conmigo diciéndome lo mucho que me quería. Pero las decisiones no son cosa de juego y si tú de verdad quieres a una persona entonces siempre decidirás algo que es mejor para él, pero ¿y yo? Bueno esa es nuestra parte egoísta, que siempre pensamos en nosotros y cuando nos giramos a pensar en los demás nos damos cuenta que la vida no solo gira entorno a nosotros sino también a los demás.

Entonces como si me hubiera despertado de un sueño me di cuenta que estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

**Se que van a matarme, pero entiendan hace poco termine Sueños de oro y Te encontré, no es fácil u.u sobre todo porque le encontré un gran afecto a amabas y a esta también, por otro lado nos quedan pocos caps, para ser específicos 3 u.u bueno se que esto no se lo esperaban xD! Pero es dramática no se olviden ahaha, en fin nos leemos en el prox cap, que será pronto porque estoy de vacaciones.**


	10. Aeropuerto

**No hago esto seguido pero les recomiendo escuchar la canción cry-Rihanna.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

**Aeropuerto**

Subí al cuarto y me quede profundamente dormida, me levante a las 7:30 de la mañana con un dolor de cabeza, debido a todo lo que había llorado el día anterior. Cogí mi bata de baño y me fui directo a la ducha, abrí el agua caliente y me comencé a bañar, el agua caliente en mi cuarto me ayudaba a relajarme y a que todo mi cerebro pensará con claridad. Todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer pasaba por mi mente como si de una película se tratarse, salí de la ducha, cogí mi bata y me metí al cuarto, busque en mi closet y saqué una faldita de jean y un polo de color negro, caminé al reproductor que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche lo encendí y coloqué play una canción muy familiar y que describía mucho lo que sentí comenzó a sonar.

Silencio hay*****  
>Al ver tus ojos ciento que<br>Silencio hay  
>Cuando tu voz quiero escuchar<br>Silencio hay  
>Cuando yo te quiero nombrar<br>Y tus manos voy a tomar

Si quieres algo alcanzar  
>Silencio hay<br>Cuando te ríes sin parar  
>Silencio hay<br>Cuando tus labios sonriendo están  
>Todo eso y más, sucede cuando tu no estas<p>

Si tu no estas  
>Hay ruido y quiero gritar más de una vez<br>Cuando no estás mi mundo se vuelve al revés  
>Y no hay amor<br>Ya no hay amor

Silencio hay  
>Al ver tus ojos ciento que<br>Silencio hay  
>Cuando tu voz quiero escuchar<br>Silencio hay  
>Cuando tus labios sonriendo están<br>Todo eso y más pasa aquí siempre que tu no estas

Si tu no estas  
>Hay ruido y quiero gritar más cada vez<br>Cuando no estás mi mundo se vuelve al revés  
>Y no hay amor<br>Ya no hay amooor

Si tu no estas  
>Hay ruido y quiero gritar más cada vez<br>Cuando no estás mi mundo se vuelve al revés  
>Y no hay amor<br>Ya no hay amor  
>Ya no hay amooooooooor<p>

Hoooooooo  
>Haaaaa<p>

Porque a mi-pensé, bueno al menos me enamoré y de la única persona que sufría más que yo, apagué el reproductor antes que otra canción comenzará a sonar y baje a desayunar, me fije en el reloj de la cocina y ya eran las 9 a.m. el tiempo si que volaba, abrí el refrigerador y saque un zumo de naranja, gaseosa, y uno sándwich que había, lo calenté en el microondas y me dispuse a comerlo, escuché unos pasos en la escalera.

-Hola-dije refiriéndome a mi hermano

-Bella-murmuró una chica, sorprendida por esto me giré para encararla y que susto me llevé al darme cuenta que era nada menos que Alejandra

-Tuviste buena noche-pregunté con picardía

-La mejor de todas-me respondió

Reí, comenzó a hablar acerca de su vida y cómo es que había terminado con mi "dulce" hermanito, ella me contó que habían estudiados juntos y ella había sido su mejor amiga por años pero con él tiempo ambos andaban con sus parejas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran estúpidos por estar separados, de ahí me preguntó por mí y yo me límite a responder todas las preguntas que podía, mi vista se enfocó en el reloj que marcaban cuarto para las dos, me despedí de Alejandra y le pedí que por favor le cocinará a Eros y que de pasó lo levantará. Corrí al auto, y de un salto lo monté, manejé lo más rápido que pude, baje corriendo del auto y busque la terminal que salía para Venecia, una vez que lo encontré me dispuse a buscar a Edward.

Entonces mi mirada se conecto con la suya una vez llegué al aeropuerto, él se acercó lentamente sabía que nunca más lo volvería a ver pero eso no me importó.

-Tengo que subir-me dijo una vez llegó a mi lado

-Cuídate-le dije tratando de hacerme la fuerte

El acerco sus labios a los mío esto era muy difícil para los dos, pero su familia era lo primero y no iba a interponerme entre ellos, él se separó y se alejó, Alice me miró y agitó su mano en despedida, yo hice lo mismo, sentí que mi corazón se rompía al ver los caminar hacía el avión, "¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?"-pensé-"¿Por qué yo?", lágrimas intentaban salir de mis ojos, pero no daría espectáculos, giré, y regresé al estacionamiento, subí a mi auto y las lágrimas por fin salieron, comencé a recordar el como una y otra vez me había prometido no enamorarme, pero como siempre necia había caído en el juego-maldije- también recordé las palabras de mi padre:" acuérdate que este es nuestro juramente" y lo odie por ello "es que acaso no me podía quitar esto que sentía"-lloré y grité en silencio-me sentía como una víctima a la que le cortaban con el cuchillo lenta y tortuosamente, me limpié las lágrimas y salí a la carretera, maneje sin rumbo fijó, llegué hasta una casa abandonada y me bajé, caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta un claro, ahora sí permití que las lágrimas cayeran igual que la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, me di cuenta que ahora me parecía a esas chicas que lloraban por sus novias de las cuales siempre me reí, si bien es cierto me habían roto el corazón siempre lo había superado, pero… ¿cómo superarlo a él?, no había respuesta porque simplemente no lo podía superar, me sentía tan sola y ahora era peor, entonces vi un cuchillo en el suelo, ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? , me acerque a este, lo tomé entre mis manos y lloré esta era mi única elección, lo pase suavemente por vena de la muñeca y después me hice un corte más profundo, vi inmediatamente como se desbordaba la sangre y en cuestión de minutos todo se volvió negro, pero llegué a escuchar la voz de mi padre: "no nos dejes", antes de caer profundamente a un sueño que sabía que era para siempre.

**Hola holas, este cap está dedicado a Nachika Cullen la autora de Mi Escritor favorita, el Italiano, etc. Ella me ayudo bastante para terminar este cap que espero que a uds. les guste y solo me resta decir que nos queda un cap.**

***Silencio hay-Split**


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala.

-Bella-me dijo Eros

Le sonreí y el salió, se me cayó el libro que se había encontrado en mi regazo desde hacía bastante rato, me agaché a recogerlo y la manga de mi cafarena*dejo ver una cicatriz apenas visible.

_Me levanté, yo juraba a ver muerto, de echo, eso esperaba que pasará, miré a todos lados y me di cuenta que estaba conectada a cables, me intenté incorporar pero sentí un peso a mi lado derecho, instintivamente giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Eros, con un poco de dolor lo golpee ara que despertará, el gimió y se levanto, mientras se tallaba los ojos._

_-Bella-gritó_

_-ajá-mi voz salió rasposa_

_Él se acercó a un botoncito que había al costado de mi cama._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté desorientada_

_-En el hospital-me miró-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó con los ojos dolidos_

_-No te lo puedo decir-lo miré-lo siento-_

_Negó con la cabeza y se fue, suspiré, esto había sido peor de lo que pensé, la gente normal no actuaba así, pero siendo sinceros nadie de mi familia había sido normal._

_-Señorita Swan-dijo una enfermera-veo que ya despertó-rodé los ojos-El doctor vendrá a ver la pronto-asentí_

_Eros volvió a entrar-4 días Bella-lo miré sin entender-llevas 4 días en coma-me dijo y lo miré_

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?-_

_-Fui al aeropuerto pero no te encontré-miro al techo-sabía que en la crisis que te encontrabas manejarías sin rumbo fijo y eso fue lo que hice-río-me puse en tu lugar y vi tu auto, baje y camine por un buen rato, entonces te vi ahí echada y con un montón de sangre a tu alrededor, pero…tu no me respondías, corrí hacia ti y estabas blanca-una chispa de tristeza atravesó por sus ojos-te traje hasta aquí, sabes si tan solo me hubiera demorado uno minutos ya no estarías aquí-asentí esperando que el entendiera que ese era mi cometido inicial-pero lo logré y ahora estas aquí._

Después de ese día me permití no pensar nunca más en Edward Cullen, pero como todo primer amor-por que el primer amor no es el primer novio, sino es el primero al que a pesar de todo lo que se te venga encima y lo lejos que estén siempre se amarán- no puedo olvidarlo, pero eso es algo que solo yo sabía porque si no los demás iban a preocuparse más de la cuenta por mí.

El teléfono sonó

-Aló-contesté, vi el identificador de llamas pero era un número de la calle-¿Aló?-nadie contesto y colgué

"Eso fue raro"-pensé

Tocaron la puerta y me acerque a abrirla.

-Entrega para Bella Swan-me dijo un chico ojos negros y pelo castaño, alto de no más de 17 años.

-Soy yo-dije, el asintió se acercó a su carro y sacó un gran paquete, lo tomé y firmé donde me dijo, se despidió y se fue.

Caminé hacia la sala y desenvolví el paquete, una gran caja había allí-rodé los ojos-abrí la caja y había un vestido color negro, una rosa de pastico, un collar de oro con sus pendientes, una pulsera de oro con un pequeña luna y por ultimo unos zapatos negros-mi boca se abrió en una "O" perfecta-entonces al levantar el vestido ahí se encontraba una carta.

_Querida Bella:_

_Sé que me debes odiar por no haber vuelto, pero no pude por mis padres, hoy por fin soy mayor de edad y tengo la custodia de Alice._

_Te pido que por favor vallas a cenar conmigo, te espero en la Dolce vita a las 9 p.m., espero que vayas_.

_Tu _

_Edward _

De mis ojos salieron lágrimas, pero al ver la hora me di cuenta que eran las 7, ¿tanto tiempo había estado metida en mis pensamientos?, cogí la caja y fui a mi cuarto, me bañe y cambié en tiempo record, me peina con algo sencillo, un moño y unos pequeños bucles y por ultimo el maquille, que fue al igual que el peinado sencillo, constaba de un poco de sombras naturales y brillo labial, baje con cuidado de no matarme con los tacos, y subí a mi coche, conduje tranquilamente hacía el restaurante, el tiempo estaba de mi lado, me quedaban solo 5 minutos para las nueve y ala vez para llegar, baje y camine hacia la entrada, donde Edward ya estaba esperándome-me quede sin aire-Edward llevaba puesto un terno negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y su cabello broncinaceo que seguía siendo un desorden.

-Bella-me tomó suavemente dela cintura y dejó un corto beso en mi mejilla.

-Edward-le respondí

-Entremos-dijo y le seguí, llegamos a una mesa apartada-Te esperé por 5 años-me dijo dulcemente-y por fin te tengo aquí, me miró intensamente-

-Yo…-traté de decir pero me silencio con uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Te Amo-sonreí él tomó mi mano y se dio cuenta de la cicatriz, temblé-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?-murmuró con la ira contenida

-Hace 5 años-musité, el asintió y dejo de hablar, me levanté y fui al tocador sin decirle nada, una lágrima solitaria cayó por mi mejilla y llego al lavadero, me limpie rápidamente el rastro que había dejado, escuché que alguien entraba y no le di importancia, me tocó el brazo y sentí que una corriente eléctrica me recorría, giré instintivamente, y Edward estaba ahí.

-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté con una ceja alzada

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo decididamente

-Espérame afuera que este es el baño de las chicas-le dije-si te ven se vana molestar-

-No-dijo firmemente-no hay nadie, además ya cerré la puerta con llave-aseguró-miré hacia la puerta y era cierto, trague pesado

-Bella-se acercó lentamente-yo hubiera vuelto antes pero tenía que esperar a Alice, sé que me odias y no te culpo por ello-agrega rápidamente-pero yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, no hubo otra aparte de ti-negué con la cabeza-no me crees-pregunto con la tristeza palpada en su tono de voz

-No es eso-lo miré-yo negué porque yo no te culpaba-aquí venía la peor confesión que iba a hacer-yo pensé que nunca más ibas a volver, de echo yo pensé que para este momento tu ya habías encontrado alguien ideal para ti-mi corazón latió mientras lágrimas caía al suelo-yo no soy buena Edward-le miré-te puedo lastimar y no me lo perdonaría-le di la espalda-

-Bella, mi amor-dijo simplemente, la abraza-tu eres lo mejor para mi-ríe-tonta Bella-murmura-sabes, yo que tu no me harías daño-mira el piso-yo vine aquí porque solo tú me haces sentir vivo-me tomó gentilmente de las manos-Sé que este lugar no es romántico, de echo pensé hacerlo en la mesa que tenemos a fuera-reí-pero sea donde sea y estés tú ahí será romántico aseguró-¿Bella me harías el honor…-

-Disculpe esta la señora Cullen aquí-pregunto alguien

-si ya salgo respondí-mire a Edward-pégate a la puerta yo salgo y de ahí tu-susurre y el asintió

Abrí la puerta-señora Cullen siento decir le que su esposo no esta-dijo mientras me acompañaba a la mesa.

-Bella-me dijo Edward apareciendo por detrás

-Señor Cullen donde estaba-pregunto la señora

-Atendiendo unas llamas-respondió tranquilamente, yo le sonreí-ahora, si nos disculpa-le dijo a la señora, quién asintió y desapareció-tu y yo aún tenemos una conversación-me miró

-No Edward, yo no puedo simplemente regresar contigo-suspiré recordando la promesa que le hice a mi padre-yo lo siento...-me paré y me fui, me saque los tacones, mientras iba al cementerio-mi refugio-entré tranquilamente conociendo todas y cada una de las lápidas, llegué a la de mi padre y me arrodille-¿por qué yo?-le pregunté sintiendo un frío helado recorrer mi espalda-

-y ¿por qué no?-respondió Charlie

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero-dijo ella sintiendo la tristeza y la oscuridad de siempre invadirla para después caer en un sueño, Charlie estaba ahí parado mirándola y sonriéndole

-Para ser mi hija eres muy obstinada-agregó, alcé la ceja-bueno….eres igual a mí, ahora-agregó serio-si de verdad lo amas entonces estén juntos-mi corazón latía rápidamente-pero, al menor indicio en que no son felices tendrán que separarse-me miró intensamente-acuérdate que el pacto va a seguir en vigencia hasta que este se cumpla-suspiró

-¿y cómo se cuando se cumple?-le pregunte

-porque ya no podrás verme-me sonrió y en tus sueños te lo diré-movió su cabeza-ahora será mejor que te levantes, cierto chico está preocupado por ti-sonrió-él es el indicado Bella, yo sé que serán muy felices-él se comenzó a desvanecer y yo comencé a sentir el frío de la noche, me levanté suavemente

-Bella, estás bien-aseguró-pensé que te perdería cuando te vi salir del restaurante-negué con la cabeza-por favor, no te alejes de mí-rogó

-Edward, yo lo siento-miré el piso-tuve miedo de que todo lo que eh construido se venga abajo y que por más que lo intente no haya forma de repararlo-lo miré-hace años, pensé que ya no et volvería a ver, caía en una depresión horrible y miraba mi muñeca pensando en porque Dios no había echo que Eros llegará más tarde, tal vez así ya estaría muerta y no tendría que sufrir la agonía de no tenerte pero…-miré la lapida de mi padre-pero siempre me detenía a pensar en que eso no era bueno, que dejarme morir no servía y estaba segura que tu ya había continuado con tu vida y que ahora yo tendría que hacer lo mismo-sonreí nostálgicamente-tuve que ir al psicólogo, por 6 meses-Edward me escuchaba atento-tenía miedo, cada día que iba a ver lo me preguntaba ¿podré curarme?¿Podré quitármelo de la mente? pero nunca tenía respuesta-sonreí-hasta que un día llego un niño a la consulta, tenía 2 años-le dije-sus padres había muerto igual que los míos, el doctor me dijo que nadie se iba a ser cargo de él y que lo iban a llevar a un centro de adopción-negué recordando-y yo me ofrecí para cuidarlo hasta que encontrará familia-los ojos de Edward eran de asombro-y así pasó dos años, lamentablemente hasta ahora nadie la ah podido adoptar-murmuré-el punto es que me sobrepuse-le dije-pero verte ahora me hace darme cuenta que a pesar que lo intente voy a seguir amándote-medio una hermosa sonrisa-y sé que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntos, sé que estamos destinados el uno con el otro y aunque me sienta sola, nuestro amor siempre fluirá-reí

-Bella-sonrió aun más-yo sé que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre -me dijo-y escúchame bien-agrego-siempre vamos a estar juntos, el uno para el otro entendiste-musitó y yo asentí-Te Amo, sé que son muy pocas estas palabras, peor también sé que son las más exactas para expresar todo lo que siento y entiende que no hay nadie más que tú en mi vida, solo tu haces que cada parte de mi corazón reviva y es que sin ti siento que no soy nada-me tomó suavemente de las manos-Bella ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos-está bien sino quieres voy a esperar, no te preocupes, no es necesari…-lo corté con un beso

-Sí-fue todo lo que dije, el asintió y me beso suave y lentamente, nuestras lenguas fueron reconociéndose

-Bella, fue bueno verte por última vez hija-escuche la voz de Charlie en mi cabeza, mientras continuaba el beso-Ya eres libre-fue todo lo que dijo

Sonreí sobre los labios de Edward y mis ojos fueron escociendo, me separé de él, mi pecho subía y baja.

-No sabes lo mucho que Te amo-me dijo con una suave sonrisa

-a puesto que no es igual a cuanto yo te amo-le pije pícaramente

-ten por seguro que es igual o más-río y nos fundimos en un delicioso beso.

**-2 años después-**

-Alexander-agregué un niño de 6 años venía bajando la escalera

-Sí papá-dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo los veía

-ya tienes tus cosas echas-preguntó

-Sí-respondió este al instante

-Entonces entra al auto que ya es hora de irnos-supe que era momento de intervenir

-Amor-le dije-se nos hace tarde-Edward río-

-Si no me besas no me muevo-me amenazó y yo reí hacer que mis labios a los suyos, nos separamos mientras él iba por Alexander nuestro niño, lo habíamos adoptado después de nuestra boda y él se había integrado muy bien a Edward, y ahora estaba aquí pensando en darle un hermanito-cielo, llegaremos tarde-gritó Edward, caminé hacia Edward, subí al volvo, él le dio la vuelta y subió-Lista-preguntó y yo asentí, el volvo arranco dejando nuestra casa y dando comienzo a un nuevo y majestuoso día

**Y así concluyó otro de mis fics gracias a las que me acompañaron durante este tiempo, las que han leído mis fics y OS! No saben lo mucho que me animan, las que dejan RR que son una de mis principales motivaciones, los favoritos, etc, etc.**

**Me han hecho apoyarme en la lectura y con el paso de tiempo eh ido mejorando-creo-sin más me despido y hasta mi próxima historia que la subiré dentro de poco-aún la estoy armando-**

**No se olviden de por mis otros FICS! las estaré esperando **

**Mordidas ^^**

**Mikathevampire/ mei-chan annie **


	12. Nota Autora

p style="text-align: center;"strongemNOTA DE AUTORA:/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemQuiero a agradecer a todas y todos ustedes(antes no me creí que había chicos leyéndome) por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia *-*em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTambién quiero agradecer a esas personas que me sigan desde mi primera historia *w* con sus locuras y su apoyo constante no hay forma que deje de escribir.em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemGracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de mejor escritora, mejor historia y por los PM que me envían preguntando por como estoy y porque eh dejado de escribir :3em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemLOS AMO 3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemPero, ahora estoy aquí con un motivo y es que me apoyen con el original que estoy escribiendo, así que espero se pasen por ahí y me dejen su comentario *w* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemaquí esta el link: 58488030-coexistence-with-you-bienvenidos?d=udem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemquitenle los espacios :3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemSin más me despido por ahora de ustedes *W* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemAtte:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemMikaem/strong/p 


End file.
